


A cold plunge

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Damsel in Distress, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja





	A cold plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humbae/gifts).



Imagine yourself falling through thin ice on a warm spring day. You plunge down to the freezing water and your heavy clothes start pulling you down. Right when you feel there's nothing to be done, you feel strong hands pulling you upwards. You look up and as your face breaks the surface of the water, you see a pair of beautiful soft brown eyes looking down at you. You are gasping for air for both your plunge and the fact you recognize whose eyes they are.  
He pulls you out of the water and drags you away from the hole in the ice. When you reach solid ground he looks deep in your eyes and you can see his brow furrowing.

"What the hell were you playing at?" he growls at you.

You flinch from his anger, but cannot look away. Who in their right mind ever could? You start shivering and his anger turns instantly into worry.

"Here, take my coat. Let's get you to a warm place," he says, wrapping his coat around you.

You shiver again, but for a different reason. You can still feel his body heat on the coat and as you take a deep breath, you can smell him on the coat. Is it his cologne or just him that smells so delicious? He walks you to his car that is still running by the side of the road. You sigh with pleasure as you sit down on the shotgun seat. So warm! The car rocks a bit when he sits down next to you.  
He turns toward you and you can feel his intense gaze on your blushing face.

"Are you OK?," he asks when he sees you shivering again.

You just nod demurely, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Look at me," he demands. 

You slowly lift your eyes to his deep brown ones and feel yourself blushing even more.

"Why are you blushing?" he asks you teasingly.

You cannot get a single word out of your mouth, just incomprehensible noises.

"I--" you start, but to no avail. You're speechless.

"It's OK, don't worry. I'll take care of you," he says. 

You hope you're not reading too much into his words, but still an anticipatory shiver is running through you. He sees you shivering again and he presses the gas pedal down just a bit further and you can feel the speed pressing you slightly to your seat. "Why is everything making me shiver," you wonder idly to yourself. He drives the car to a hotel carage not too far from the sea shore and helps you out of the car.

"Where--" you start.

"The hotel I'm staying at," he says, answering your unfinished question.

He walks you to the elevator and presses the button for the penthouse suite. You take a deep breath. Again he feels your reaction, he is holding his arm around you after all.

"They didn't have any other rooms available, so I took it," he chuckles. "Not really my style, but it is a nice suite," he adds. 

As you step in, he walks you straight into the opulent bathroom, where you can see a huge bathtub.  
He leans over to turn on the tap and a gush of warm water starts running into the tub. You stand there, right next to him and you stare at the tub that is slowly filling. He looses his black tie a bit and now you notice for the first time that he is wearing his dark suit. You sway a bit and immediately his arm is there to steady you, but it only makes you feel more unsteady if you're being honest to yourself. He takes of the jacket you're wearing and you feel the sudden loss of warmth.  
He turns you to face him and you can feel his hands on the top of your coat and you feel a sudden alarm, mixed with giddy anticipation. He pulls down the zipper and the coat falls open, revealing more of you to his eyes. He starts tugging it down your arms. You start resisting but come soon to your senses and start helping him instead. Together you peel off the rest of your soaking wet clothes. You stand there shivering, de-clothed, and then he helps you to the warm water.  
Your skin reacts violently to the sudden change in temperature and you feel intense goose pimples rising everywhere on your skin. He sees your reaction and chuckles.

"It's going to feel better soon, I promise," he smiles at you. 

Again you can feel the color rising to your cheeks. He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and leans over you to reach the shower head. He turns on the shower and you feel the warm water flowing over you as he sprays you with it. Again he leans over, this time for the shampoo.  
Each time he leans over, his chest is almost touching your face. Each time you inhale his scent deeply and each time he gets back up. You end up making a frustrated sound deep in your throat.

"Shh, it's going to be OK," he whispers, and when you look up you can see his eyes locked into your face.

Has he been looking at me the whole time, you wonder with a sudden alarm. You are well aware your face is so expressive that he can read your every emotion on it like it was written in fiery letters.  
He smiles and takes the small container of the shampoo, pours some on his hand and starts spreading it to your hair. You can feel his nimble, strong fingers massaging your scalp and a moan escapes your lips. He laughs softly at your reaction and continues his motions. How you wish he was in the water with you and you could return the favor. You would give anything to run your fingers through his black curls and the mass of hair on his chest. As you dream, he takes the shower, washing your hair.  
After he is done, he beckons you up. You stand, feeling suddenly very unsure of yourself. He moves the shower up and down your body, removing the last suds of the shampoo from your skin. Then he turns the water off, takes a huge fluffy white towel from the shelf and holds it open for you to step into. You climb over the edge of the tub and step closer to him. He meets you half way and wraps his arms and the towel around you. It feels so soft and his arms feel so strong.  
You can feel him scooping you up from the floor and carrying you to the large king size bed. Your heart starts beating faster and you can feel a deep rumbling laughter shaking his chest. Once again you can feel the scarlet rising up your cheeks and mentally you slap yourself. Calm down! This isn't exactly your first rodeo. He sets you down on the bed and removes the towel, exposing you again to his gaze. He smiles and tucks you in. What the fuck, you mentally scream, a little noise escaping.  
He looks you in the eye and and has a serious expression on his face.

"Did you really think I would take an advantage of you in this situation?" 

But I want you to take an advantage of me, you scream in your head, again only a little disappointed noise emerging from your lips.

"I couldn't, in good conscience, do anything right now," he says and you feel a massive surge of disappointment and admiration at the same time. 

You sigh deeply and he smiles apologetically.

"But it would be a whole different scenario if I ran into you in, say a hotel lobby, tomorrow morning," he adds grinning. 

You suddenly feel hopeful again and happily doze off in the warm,soft bed, dreaming of the next morning when you just might run into a certain Norwegian dark-haired comedy god.


End file.
